Berena Kiss: An M-Rated Follow On
by BerenaForLife17
Summary: A request from Tumblr for an M-Rated Follow On to the kiss at the end of Protect and Serve. Enjoy it!


Bernie can feel Serena's tongue stroke her own as she pulls the brunette into her lap. She had never thought in a million years that Serena would return her affection. Bernie was taken back by the passion Serena put into that second kiss, one she had initiated.

"Serena..." Bernie moans at the feel of the brunette grinding against her. She reaches up and unties Serena's surgical gown pulling back from her passionate friend and potential lover so she could take it off fully. She tosses it across the theatre and pulls Serena back to her their lips clashing again in a heated embrace

"Bernie please. Please make love to me" Bernie looks up at Serena. She needed to see the wanton and need in the eyes of the brunette telling it was okay

"Are you sure?" Bernie slips her hands under Serena's scrub top caressing the soft, warm skin she found savouring the feel of her fellow surgeon's skin under her hands

"Bernie" Serena growls desperately giving Bernie all the prompting she needed. She kisses Serena passionately pulling Serena's scrub top over her head giving the blonde a chance to look at her lover fully as she throws the scrub top on the table

"You are so beautiful... God Serena how I've dreamed about this" Bernie drops her head into Serena's neck, her lips placing hot, gentle kisses to Serena's skin. She wraps her arms around Serena's waist and with a hidden strength lifts Serena from her lap and lays her down on the cool floor of the theatre. "You are simply stunning..." Bernie quickly rips off her surgical gown and scrub top also tossing them to one side

"Bernie you are truly magnificent" Bernie had a toned stomach that was slightly marred by scarring from the IED explosion that had landed her in Holby all those months ago but that didn't bother Serena, it only added to the macho image she had of Bernie. The blonde leans down and kisses Serena passionately once again as she allows her hands to explore her new love's body learning all of the brunette's erogenous zones "Oh Bernie."

The blonde sits up on her knees and runs a hand over Serena's stomach. "Perfection" Bernie removes her hand and replaces it with her lips, placing soft, warm kisses against the brunette's stomach "Utterly perfect" Bernie straightens up and pulls Serena's scrub trousers and underwear down pulling them off along with those hideous trainers "Tell me if you want to stop okay" Bernie looks at Serena looking for reassurance before pressing two fingers against Serena's clit. She leans down and kisses Serena with heat and want, the guttural moan that came from her fellow surgeon spurring the ex army medic on. Though she was a little rusty Bernie quickly found her feet again. She uses her middle finger to tease Serena's entrance before slowly slipping it and another finger into her brunette lover letting Serena adjust before she begins to move them in and out of the brunette finding Serena's sweet spot over and over judging by the moans coming from the surgeon "You feel so good around my fingers Serena." Bernie didn't need Serena to reciprocate. She just needed Serena to orgasm. That was all she wanted.

"Bernie!" the blonde moans as she feels Serena tighten around her fingers as she coaxes the brunette into an intense orgasm "Oh yes!" Bernie slows her fingers giving Serena a chance to ride it out. After a few more slow thrusts Bernie withdraws her fingers collapsing next to her spent lover

"You okay?" Bernie grabs one of the discarded surgical gowns and throws it over herself and Serena "Darling? Serena?" Bernie shifts so she's on her side, her fingers stroking Serena's left cheek tenderly

"I have to go" Bernie knew Serena was running away from what had just happened. Bernie doesn't stop her knowing that the brunette will no doubt be confused about what had just happened as well as her feelings. She stands showing her naked body to Bernie who takes it all in knowing it could be the last time she sees Serena like this. The brunette dresses quickly not once casting a glance at Bernie

"Serena. I don't regret this. Any of it." Once Serena pulls on her second trainer she bolts from the theatre leaving a half naked Bernie on the floor. "I love you..." Bernie says to a now empty theatre. She couldn't regret what had just happened because it was all she had wanted since the moment she laid eyes on the feisty brunette vascular surgeon but now they would have to deal with the awkwardness that was bound to come and Bernie knew she would wait for Serena forever if need be because to Bernie Serena was her one.


End file.
